bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SansPapyrus684/Basic v. event issue
Okay, so I know this is kinda dead or completely dead, but I just want to argue for the basic bee on the star treat for event or basic issue. Now I'm not saying that you shouldn't give a star treat to a basic bee, but I'm saying that out of the three star treats that are obtainable for free, you should definitely give one to a basic bee if you don't already have one. The other two you can give to event, but what I am arguing is that you should give one of your star treats to a basic bee. But first let me ackknowledge Cbkguy's arguments on the issue. He has said that you can get a basic bee four other ways, but the likelihood of those ever happening is miniscule. First of all, the basic bee jelly code is expired I think, and also out of all the treats I have stuffed into my bee's triangle or nonexistent mouths, I have NEVER gotten a gifted. Also, if you're a guy lke me who has hatched his hive full, then you know that hive expansions are too expensive, and basic eggs get way too darn expensive after a while. He has also stated that you're better off with just spending your star treat on event bees. I agree though only on the fact that you should use it on the vicious bee and puppy bee.- all the other bee's gifted bonus's aren't that good. He has said that there will soon only bee two star treats available, but I think then you can just forgo the puppy bee's bonus(it really doesn't help unless you stuff HUGE amounts, like ten thousand at a time into your bee's mouths) Photon gives you extra container space, tabby gives you half a melody token, cobalt and crimson's basically give you 2 boost tokens, and all of these I think are pretty darn pointless- while onice to have around, it isn't truly crucial and imperative that you get these. His fifth point that even a gifted basics' stats are absolutely horrible. That doesn't matter though. What difference does a single bee's stats make? So far, the only things I know that make a bee worthwhile are it's tokens. So I have therefore rendered that point moot. Finally, Cbkguy has argued that a simple way to do this is to just find a lucky server, then just spam treats. But even if you somehow have managed to find a lucky server (which is minisclue- out of all the servers I have joined, there I've only had one lucky one- I got two gifted epics on it but no legendary seedling), the chance you have is still miniscule. He has attempted to defend this point by saying 3 of his friends got it this way, but maybe they just got really lucky themselves, and it was not because of the server itself. He then goes on to say that there might be a new event bee, therefore having a reason to save your star treat, I think I recalled from watching ThxCya's update theories that there will be no new event bee, while there will only bee a few new bee types. Now let's begin my one giant argument. Basic bee's gifted boost is plus twenty percent pollen. That basically gives you cobalt AND crimson bee's boost, while throwing in an extra bear bee gifted bonus as well! So if you think about it, you basically earn a couple hundred robux! (to me, bear bee just gives you short term baby love). And it gives you a PERMANENT mini-field boost on every field! Cbkguy has tried to say that it's useless because you should bee using field boosts daily, people like me, who are playing games on a very tight schedule, have no time for field boosts at all! So this concludes my argument. Please critique my argument in the comments, but no one probably will cause im lonely (wow that was way too formal oof) PART 2: So, the earth guy has said that he "nuked both sides of the war" by saying that it all boils down to one specific variable, that is LUCK, and has given a bunch of rhetorical questions saying that we both succ and are stoopeed. Well, let's see how this one goes. What will the player buy first in the ticket shop: the Star Treat or the Tabby Bee? Umm... Tabby bee. I'm not sure where you were going with this, but the player would DEFINITELY buy their tabby bee before a star treat. How quick is the player at replacing their Basic Bees? ANY sensible player would replace their normal trash basic bees as soon as possible with a royal jelly. What's the player preference: one powerful bee or a slightly strong hive and gear all around? Excuse me, but what do you excactly mean by "one powerful bee"? Does it mean like one gifted legendary and all rares for the rest, or something else? And still, like I said above, what difference does one bee's trash stats make in the hive? It's the tokens and gifted bonuses that matter. How long will it take to complete the quests that give Star Treats? Too long. way too long How many tickets do they usually get? Considering that a player like me usually plays around 30 minutes a day and getting an event bee every month, I would say about 5 to ten tickets a day. To advance in the game, is the player a buyer or a grinder? Let's just not say that they are a pay to win player and just that they are a grinder. Were they lucky enough to get a gifted basic bee early on? As I have said in my framework, all I am arguing is that you should use a star treat on a basic bee IF YOU DO NOT ALREADY HAVE A GIFTED BASIC. How quick are they to get Tabby Love? Too slow. I have played okay-ish for the last 2 weeks, and I only have FIFTY tabby love. Category:Blog posts